


that surfeiting

by onecentpipit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Food, M/M, and i'm still in horrible love with byun baekhyun and i want so much for him to be happy, body image issues, listen the moral story of the story is that it's been (eighty-)four years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/pseuds/onecentpipit
Summary: “Honey, I’m home,” Baekhyun calls out as he enters, still too pale and wan under layers of BB cream. It’s a tired joke and Kyungsoo ignores him, setting the table instead. Two plates, two forks — it feels almost intimate, Baekhyun standing too close as he tucks his head over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and sighs like an overgrown child.





	that surfeiting

It’s not that Kyungsoo particularly enjoys cooking. Baekhyun can tease and buy as many ridiculously ruffled aprons as he likes, but Kyungsoo isn’t actually all that domestic (that’s Chanyeol, who is so eager to please, but Chanyeol isn’t here right now).

“Hyung, can I?” Jongin asks, lured into the kitchen with Sehun by the smell of cooking kimchi. Kyungsoo slaps at Sehun’s already wandering hands.

“It’s not for you,” Kyungsoo says. Sehun’s sleepy gaze slides up at the clock on the far wall and Jongin gives in easily.

“We’ll come back later,” says Jongin, pulling Sehun with him. They amble off, long legs falling into step as Sehun presses a steadying hand against Jongin’s back. They’re probably going to bother Joonmyun now — let him fuss over them and the dark circles under their gritty eyes.

There’s a clatter of noise at the front door and Baekhyun’s muffled greeting as he heads to his room, probably to change. Kyungsoo waits for Baekhyun’s inevitable curiosity to bring him into the kitchen.

“Honey, I’m home,” Baekhyun calls out as he enters, still too pale and wan under layers of BB cream. It’s a tired joke and Kyungsoo ignores him, setting the table instead. Two plates, two forks — it feels almost intimate, Baekhyun standing too close as he tucks his head over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and sighs like an overgrown child.

“You should sit down,” Kyungsoo says, shaking him off. “You need to eat.”

Baekhyun steps back obediently, slumping into the nearest seat. “Are you going to feed me?” he asks, fluttering his lashes. Kyungsoo makes a fist at him, knuckles pushing up against the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth and sliding up against his cheek, but Baekhyun leans into the touch, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Kyungsoo pulls away, grimacing.

“That’s disgusting.”

Baekhyun laughs, making a show of picking up his fork. He isn’t actually eating much, Kyungsoo realizes after a few quiet minutes. Occasionally his fork rises to his mouth but for the most part Baekhyun is just twirling the cheesy noodles on his plate, chewing slowly between small bites.

“The food is good,” Baekhyun says, genially, and Kyungsoo’s grip tightens around his own fork.

“You need to eat,” Kyungsoo repeats, words heavy with meaning. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and Kyungsoo feels his face heat.

Baekhyun should feel heavier when he’s balancing on Kyungsoo, should feel more solid when he’s sitting across from him, knees brushing occasionally against Kyungsoo’s and eyes shining too bright at night.

“I have, right?” Baekhyun laughs forcefully, as if Kyungsoo doesn’t live with him, hasn’t watched him whittle himself away in front of a mirror for some kind of warped perfection.

“You don’t have to — with me —” Kyungsoo breaks off in frustration. Baekhyun always knows the right words, stealing them from Kyungsoo’s stumbling tongue — he must know them again now, what Kyungsoo can’t say out loud, violently poking at his spaghetti instead. Baekhyun reaches out warily to still Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Hey, don’t play with your food like that, what did it ever do to you?” Baekhyun says. “If you’re not going to eat it, I will. See?”

Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun scrapes Kyungsoo’s food onto his own plate. It’s too much food for this late at night but Baekhyun is smiling at Kyungsoo again, with his eyes turned up into crescents, and for now that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on LJ, sometime in 2014. minor edits & a title, even.
> 
> me looking at my gdrive in horror: how many times have i written about people licking other people's hands in ostensibly non-sexual ways.


End file.
